Robert Accutrone
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Member of the Stern Ritter | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 494 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} He is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter. Appearance He has light, swept back hair and a full mustache. He also has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 9-13 Personality He is a stoic individual, initially ignoring the words of his opponent, Shunsui Kyōraku and instead leaping straight into action. When he speaks, he retains a rather respectful tone, even complimenting his opponent's restored morale despite his own injuries. He has also shown great confidence in his sovereign's abilities, stating that he gains encouragement from this faith.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 1-3 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 He is soon confronted by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who has activated his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 13 As Shunsui remarks on their ability to steal Bankai and how the Vandenreich were not opponents that could be defeated without the use of it, the Quincy suddenly attacks him, damaging his hat but receiving a kick to the abdomen in return. Momentarily releasing his Vollständig, Grimaniel, he avoids the captain's subsequent swing and appears behind him, shooting Shunsui in his right eye. During the course of the ensuing battle, he effortlessly shoots and kills a member of the Inner Court Troop from afar.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 2 He is later shocked by Shunsui's sudden change in demeanor in response to sensing Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 13 Injured by the captain's subsequent attack, he states that while it was admirable that his morale had returned, Shunsui had misjudged the situation, as he and other Shinigami fighting across the Seireitei weren't the only ones to be encouraged by their boss' fight. However, Shunsui retorts that such logic won't work with Yamamoto, just as an enormous explosion occurs in the distance, much to the Quincy's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 7-9 With Yamamoto's later death, he takes advantage of Shunsui's outcry and shoots the captain several times.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 5 The Stern Ritter, after receiving the order from Yhwach to completely annihilate the Soul Soceity, then proceeds to manifest a portal, and orders the incoming Soldat to "advance".Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 14 He is present when Yhwach appoints Uryū Ishida his successor and is shocked by his leader's decision. Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 Powers & Abilities Expert Marksman: He specializes in marksmanship, using his pistol Spirit Weapon. With his skill and precision, he was capable of bypassing Kyōraku's guard and shooting him in the eye at point-blank range and even killed with ease an Inner Court Troop member from a long distance whilst looking at the opposite direction.Bleach Chapter 497, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 500, page 2 Shadow: An unnamed technique that enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and then swiftly swinging his arm outward, he is able to greatly extend the resultant shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy Cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 14-15 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, he is able to absorb spiritual energy from the surrounding atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 10-12 * : He is rather skilled in the use of this technique, being able to temporarily catch Captain Shunsui Kyōraku off guard with his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 10 Spirit Weapon Reishi Pistol: Using his abilities as a Quincy, he is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a powerful handgun, which has a muzzle flash similar in shape to the Vandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. As the ammunition fired by this pistol is simply condensed reishi, it can engulf targets in intense blue flames upon collision. Quincy: Vollständig : His Quincy: Vollständig, Grimaniel, grants him various accessories made of reishi including angelic wings and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol.Bleach Chapter 497, page 13 *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is further increased, to the point where he was capable of evading a close-range slash from Kyōraku and launch an attack before the captain could react. Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 11-12 Quotes * (To Shunsui Kyōraku) "It's quite pleasing your morale has returned. That is indeed true. However, there's one thing you've miscalculated. Your boss will fall before our boss. After all...you aren't the only ones to get fired up by your boss' battle!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter